


A Winter's Ball [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: WinterFor the prompt: Black & WhiteAlternate Universe where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and is dating Professor Hunt. This takes place after their probation hearing in which their relationship went public.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	A Winter's Ball [AU]

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Hunt held her face in his hands, lifting her chin slightly. The way the light sparkled in her eyes. Her smile. Her… everything. She was more than he ever dreamed he would find. His lip curled into a smile before he could stop it. 

It didn’t matter how many eyes lingered in their direction. They had almost lost it all, but they hadn’t. They made it through. Plus, he could fail them if they even uttered one word in their direction. 

Hunt lifted her lips to meet his. Softly and slowly he kissed her as the winter world around them melted away.

Alex pulled back after what felt like an eternity. “Everyone’s staring.”

“Let them,” Hunt kissed her again. “I hope this evening has been everything you had hoped for.”

“Every day with you is more than I hoped for,” Alex admitted. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to sway to the music. “I know this is a far cry from the prestigious and elite masquerade ball where we first danced, but thank you for coming. The Black & White Ball is a big deal… at least to the students. It means a lot to have you here.” 

“I know.” Hunt’s smirking lips found her forehead. “So, it means a lot to me, too.”


End file.
